board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Hopeless Journey
A finished Board 8 RPG created in RPG Maker XP, the program also used to make the popular Rising Stream created by user Smurf. The game was finished by user Brett with Atreyu, also known as KamikazePotato. Despite it being called a 'Board 8 RPG', the game takes a more serious stance on storyline and characters than Rising Stream, although jokes are there between scenes to keep the player laughing. It is approximately 9 hours long. The game uses some characters submitted by Board 8 users, while the storyline was conceived completely by Brett with Atreyu. Party Members Susa Morn (original character) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/SusaAtreyu/RPG%20Maker%20XP/016-Thief01.png A sarcastic thief who is surprisingly nice. Albert Deliavich (original character) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/SusaAtreyu/RPG%20Maker%20XP/010-Lancer02.png Everyone calls him Al. Can be a bit overbearing. Karin Vivus (inspired by Celtic Guardian 7) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/SusaAtreyu/RPG%20Maker%20XP/029-Cleric05.png Is empathetic, but has trouble leading. Big Punisher (inspired by BIGPUN9999) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/SusaAtreyu/RPG%20Maker%20XP/004-Fighter04.png Loyalty and a bit of depth, all wrapped up in one package with a silly name. Raziel Asladar (inspired by Lightbearer75) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/SusaAtreyu/RPG%20Maker%20XP/027-Cleric03.png Intelligent and determined, least likely to let you down. Narrim Heartseeker (inspired by Mega Mana) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/SusaAtreyu/RPG%20Maker%20XP/020-Hunter01.png Stoic and calm, does not use contractions in his speech. Villains Flux (inspired by Kraidfan101) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/SusaAtreyu/RPG%20Maker%20XP/035-Mage03.png The manipulative bastard. Astrov (inspired by GnKoichi) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/SusaAtreyu/RPG%20Maker%20XP/026-Cleric02.png Is actually a nice guy, but is also insane in the membrane. Magnus Maruder (inspired by GANON1025) Only villain who's picture would cause a spoiler. Wooooooo! Cervantes Montoya (inspired by IHatethisCPU) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/SusaAtreyu/RPG%20Maker%20XP/054-Undead04.png Is also kind of insane, and kind of undead. Is also known as 'He-Who-Is-Fond-Of-Electric-Shocks'. Is rarely called just plain Cervantes. Also seems to be the only hero/villain with a description longer than one line. Silverwings (inspired by ad00) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/SusaAtreyu/RPG%20Maker%20XP/082-Angel04.png A bit sadistic, a bit sarcastic. Feels betrayed. Mage 1 (inspired by Do not even ask) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/SusaAtreyu/RPG%20Maker%20XP/033-Mage01.png Mage 2 (inspired by Do not even ask) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/SusaAtreyu/RPG%20Maker%20XP/038-Mage06.png Good ol' comic relief. Always fight together. The God of Destruction (original character) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v487/SusaAtreyu/RPG%20Maker%20XP/094-Monster08.png The big evil bad guy. Finished! (download here) On June 26th, 2007. Version 1.4: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=A1WGUYOC Ready for download! It is 84 MBs. Inclusion of Board 8 Knowing B8 has an ego only rivaled by its love of silly things, Brett with Atreyu is including a secret Board 8 area in Hopeless Journey. While most areas in Hopeless Journey at least adhere to some sort of logic, Board 8 does not. It will include things such as members of Board 8, random boss fights in the streets, Sailor Moon theme music, and 'Rangorocker'. Board 8 will have nothing to do with the main plot whatsoever, and is completely optional. Full List of B8ers: wowthisishard SA2Tails Da_Guardian Big Bog* Voldoman RappinHobo9292 calvinball06* Redtooth* X_Dante_X Maniac64 Vengeful_KBM Inviso GrandFool* SirRonaldWeasley mccheyne* BlackMageJawa CrimsonOcean Gadget_King stingers* 1337 paperwarior someone* neonreaper DpObliVion BlondeAfroHero7* WVI XIII_Rocks Mershiness* andymancan1 Generic_Loser Lady Ashe* Bokonon_Lives ThisIsAnOddName RougeAshaman* Nevest BongoBongo_RUN Dark Silvergun LastFencer920 TomNook7 Janus_5000 Enoph LambdaMax Link the Midget kangle5411* MechaSolidSnake ShadowAvatar87* yazzy* FigureOfSpeech** durango** SDragonRocker5** -LusterSoldier-** calvinball06 FFDragon Gr8CyberMonkey NClark128 MZero17 *Means they didn't choose dialogue. **Means they're specific to what little storyline B8 has, so I had to choose their dialogue for them. User Comments (insert your own) "I finished it, the bugs were ironed out, people played it and liked it. Pretty awesome."- Brett with Atreyu Screenshots https://archive.is/20131016032348/img215.imageshack.us/img215/5131/hopelessjourney1pd0.png http://img72.imageshack.us/img72/3659/hopelessjourney2hz9.png http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/28/hopelessjourney3zw9.png http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/2530/hopelessjourney4lc4.png http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/9941/hopelessjourney5of7.png http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/9093/hopelessjourney6nw6.png Category:Video Games Category:User Projects